Gods of Thunder and Lightning
by Kit Raven Weathersby
Summary: Hunter begins to lose control over his lightning powers and disappears to keep from hurting anyone accidentally while he attempts to regain his control. Blake keeps a close watch on him through their connected powers and realizes Hunter can't regain control on his own. Blake and Dustin race against time to save Hunter before it's too late. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Worries

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Must I?**

**Hunter: Yes.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own power rangers. Happy?**

**This starts after Brothers in Arms. Everything before this is the same as the show.**

Hunter was working on his Bike at Storm Chargers while Blake and Dustin were looking at some new gear that had arrived. Blake had been really worried about Hunter since he was kidnapped my Motodrone and hardly let Hunter out of his sight. There was a small bang and a few sparks accompanied by smoke discharged from Hunter's bike and Blake whirled around with a weird look on his face.

"Bro?" He asked as he and Dustin walked over to Hunter and his bike. Hunter set his tools down and stood up after waving away the smoke.

"Its fine, Blake. The part I was replacing had a bad wire and short circuited." Blake seemed to calm down and Dustin spoke up.

"We should get going. Training starts soon." The three put everything away and headed to Ops. Hunter was the last one out and had a troubled look on his face as he left.

-Short time later-

Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Blake were all training outside while Hunter, Cam and Sensei were inside having a serious conversation. Cam was frowning with a worried look in his eyes and Sensei was deep in thought; his nose wiggling a little.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cam asked and Hunter shook his head.

"Not right now. This has been known to happen to lightning ninja. Our element is wild and very hard to control. I've had it happen to me a few times in the past as well. If it gets out of hand, only Blake and Dustin could do anything to help. Dustin because he's an earth ninja and could act as a lightning rod and ground me if it gets that bad and Blake is a thunder ninja. He can track me and help keep any power surges from hitting Dustin as they try to get to me." Hunter sighed. He had to be losing control now of all the times.

"Speaking of Blake, does he know?" Cam asked and Hunter looked a little sheepish.

"No, I didn't tell him. I think he has a suspicion that something's up though." There was silence for a few minutes before Sensei spoke.

"Where are you headed?" He asked and Hunter thought for a moment.

"The forest. I don't want to hurt someone on accident while I'm trying to fix this." Hunter took off his morpher and handed it to Cam. "Take this. I don't want to fry it and have you breathing fire down my neck." Cam took it and shook his head.

"Don't fry yourself either or I'll ground you from your Ninja Glider Cycle." Hunter laughed and said goodbye before he walked out. Cam looked to his father. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sensei nodded.

"So do I."

-with the others-

Blake was supposed to be Training but he couldn't get his mind to focus. His thoughts kept wandering back to Hunter. Particularly the electrical problems his brother had recently been having. He was worried Hunter was starting to lose control again. He had been lucky that the times it had happened before hadn't got out of hand. Hunter would tell him if there was a problem though, right? Maybe not if he was trying to keep Blake from worrying.

"You ok, Dude?" Blake snapped out of his thoughts to see Dustin, Tori, and Shane looking at him with worry.

"Yeah, I thought brooding was Hunter's thing." Shane said. Blake sighed.

"I'm worried about Hunter. I really hope I'm wrong, but its possible Hunter is losing control of his powers." The other's eyes widened.

"What?" Tori asked.

"It happens to all Lightning ninja at times. Hunter had it happen several times growing up, but he always managed to rein it in before it got out of hand." Blake said. Shane nodded and Dustin asked:

"If he always fixes it then why are you so worried this time?" Blake shook his head.

"Something doesn't feel right."

-with Hunter-

Hunter had streaked to a clearing 2 miles away from town and sat with his eyes closed. The wind was picking up slightly. Hunter frowned and his eyebrows furrowed.

-Storm Chargers-

Blake and Tori walked in and over to Kelly. She noticed them and called out:

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Tori smiled and Blake spoke.

"I wanted to tell you that Hunter isn't going to be coming in for a while. He got really sick." Kelly looked worried and frowned.

"Thanks for letting me know. I hope he gets better soon." She said.

"Yeah, me to." He mumbled.

';';';';';';'

**A.N.- sorry, i know its really short. The next one will hopefully be much longer.**


	2. AN

AN: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. i have a lot happening right now plus my computer had a brain fart and all my work on this fic got lost. i dont really have any definite time frame for between posts and ill try to rewrite and update as soon as i can as often as i can.


End file.
